Akatasuki
This is the profile page for the Ataksuki ''from the ''Naruto ''series. Summary Akatsuki was a group of shinobi that existed outside the usual system of hidden villages. Over the course of several decades, Akatsuki took different forms and was led by different individuals. Though each iteration is viewed as either subversives or criminals, all seek to make the world a better place through their own means. Each Akatsuki tends to have multiple lairs across the world, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or the various security measures that protect them. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Akatsuki Leader **Obito Uchiha (Recently) **Nagato Uzumaki (Formerly) **Yahiko (Formerly) *Kabuto Yakushi (Ally) Military Leaders/Councillors *Black Zetsu Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Akatsuki Members **Deidara **Hidan **Itachi Uchiha **Kakuzu **Kisame Hoshigaki **Konan **Orochimaru (Left) **Sasori **White Zetsu *Taka (Temporarily) **Sasuke Uchiha **Karin **Jugo **Suigetsu Hozuki *Impure Resurrected (Allied) **Most Akatsuki members **A (Third Raikage) **Ameyuri Ringo **Asuma Sarutobi **Chiyo **Chūkichi **Dan Katō **Fū **Fuguki Suikazan **Gari **Gengetsu Hōzuki **Ginkaku **Haku **Han **Hanzō **Hizashi Hyūga **Jinin Akebino **Jinpachi Munashi **Kimimaro **Kinkaku **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Madara Uchiha **Mangetsu Hōzuki **Mū **Pakura **Rasa **Rōshi **Shin **Toroi **Torune Aburame **Utakata **Yagura Karatachi **Yugito Nii **Zabuza Momochi Military unit Infantry *White Zetsus *Numerous Impure Resurrection victims *Camouflage White Zetsus Monsters *White Zetsu Monsters *Jubi **Jubi Monsters |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Seven Swords of the Ninja Swordsmen **Hiramekarei **Kabutowari **Kiba **Kubikiribōchō **Nuibari **Samehada (Formerly) **Shibuki *Akatsuki Rings *Hidan's Scythe *Sasori's Puppets Melee weapons *Kunai *Swords Ranged weapons * Shuriken Territories '''Amegakure' * Age founded/conquered: 46-49 ME (Akatsuki was founded during the Third Shinobi War) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Amegakure * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: None * Military: 10 (The Akatsuki Team) Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Akatsuki lives in an era where the world has a society that has technology that allows them to transmit information through technology. and using digital displays, so they would scale to that civilization tier. Power Sources Nature: Energy Implantation (Ninjas are capable of implanting Jutsus or Chakras into items or weapons to increase their effectiveness or cause tags to explode or trap) Elemental Combat (There are Shinobi that are capable of using elemental release jutsus for either attack, defense or strategic purposes) Superhuman Enhancement (Ninja can enhance their physical capabilities with Chakra control, via speed) Divine: Sealing (The Akatsuki can seal away gargantuan Tailed Beasts into the Gedo Statue for their ultimate goal) Necromancy (Kabuto Yakushi can use the Impure Reincarnation Jutsu can resurrect and control undead shinobis provided he has the means to do it) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B Country The Akatsuki possess a force of around 100,000 White Zetsus, including numerous impure zombies (Though this was during the Fourth Shinobi War when Kabuto worked with Obito) They even possess members that are powerful enough to conquer or topple nations. Power Stats DC: Moon: Madara Uchiha in his Jubi Jinchuuriki form with both Rinnegans in his possession (likely higher with being close to Sage of Six Paths). Continent: Madara while in Jubi Jinchuuriki form with one Rinnegan should scale to Juubi or higher (Who the latter can devastate entire mountain ranges and cities with a single Bijuu bomb, even generated a massive storm that ravished large somes of land. Country: Madara with Kurama under it's control can match that of Hashirama who was described as the "God of Shinobi". Island+: Madara dropping a massive Meteor. Island: Kage level impure resurrection Shinobi should be comparable to one another at least with Ooniki who lifted a massive island size turtle with his jutsu. Mountain: Jinchuuriki in their Bijuu forms with their Bijuu bombs can damage significant portions of mountains. City: Ninja such as Nagato who could level an entire village with his Shinrai Tensei. Town-Multi-City Block: Elite Ninja and Akatsuki members around this level. Room-Street: White Zetsu despite being powerful were able to match that of regular Shinobi. Dura: Continent: Madara Uchiha in his Jubi Jinchuuriki form managed to endure a full frontal assault from Eight Paths Might Guy with only a significant portion of the side of his body being blown off (likely higher with being close to Sage of Six Paths). Continent: Jubi managed to tank it's own attack while inside it's body. Country:Madara tanking attacks from Hashirama who can deflect Kurama's Tailed Beast Bombs. Island: Kage zombies with jutsu likely can tank heavy amount of damage from other kage level shinobi. Mountain: Jinchuuriki in their Bijuu forms can go toe to toe with other Bijuu like Gyuki. City: Ninja of Nagato's level can deflect attacks of that level. Town-Multi-City Block: Elite Ninja capable of taking on other Elite Ninja. Wall: White Zetsu's standard durability. Speed: Unknown: Madara with his Light Fang technique. Massively Hypersonic+: Madara was able to outspeed Hashirama's wood golem hand that intercepted Kurama's standard Bijudama, fought Hashirama evenly, is a top-tier in reactions and combat speed, crossed country distances on foot quickly. Hypersonic: Elite zombie Ninja speed, reaction and/or combat speed, comparable to other elite Ninja. Superhuman: Regular Ninja and White Zetsu combat and travel speed. Skills Stats They have been very secretive and influential for many years since their inception, have been mostly used as mercenaries to help Hidden Villages in wars or other issues. They even managed to capture most of the Jinchuurikis while without much hindrance. They even managed to overpower many well known ninja in their operations Strengths/Pros They possess many jutsus that are high class and/or forbidden that would make them a deadly force to be reckon with, they even possess massive number of White Zetsus that can be used for either stealth or cannon fodder. Weaknesses/Flaws Though they possess superior numbers, they lack a decent military strategy such as without leaders overseeing their forces in battle which a smarter enemy can out maneuver them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Akatsuki.jpg|The Akatsuki during most of the main series of Naruto, full of powerful criminals. White Zetsu Army.png|The White Zetsu Army, ready to move out. Hideout.png|The Akatsuki hideout which managed to stay hidden form the rest of the world for many years. Kabuto Impure Summoning.png|Kabuto enlisting his aid to Akatsuki on the eve of the Fourth Shinobi War. Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Team Category:Antagonist Category:Naruto Category:Nature Category:Divinity Category:Fantasy